Je ne veux plus être ton ami
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Fic tellement petite que si je fais un résumé, je raconte l’histoire.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Je ne veux plus être ton ami

Source : News

Résumé : fic tellement petite que si je fais un résumé, je raconte l'histoire.

Note : J'aime vraiment pas les maths et ça me donne des idées ridicules -_-'. Mais au moins ça je comprends.

Je ne veux plus être ton ami.

Arrivant vers la loge d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, Nishikido Ryo soupira fortement en remarquant qu'en plus de ne pas avoir les yeux en face des trous, il était en retard.

Un fois rentré dans la pièce, il tomba sur le regard colérique de son leader. Les autres membres du groupe c'était sûrement enfuit dans la salle de danse pour ne pas avoir à affronter la colère du jeune Yamashita Tomohisa qui n'était pas vraiment du matin et vu l'heure qu'il était sa colère devrait atteindre des sommets.

_ T'as vu l'heure qu'il est?

_ Trop tôt pour que tu t'énerve?

_ T'as une demi-heure de retard et en plus t'as une tête de déterré!

_ Je devais sortir hier soir.

_ Oui! Avec moi! Mais tu m'as posé un lapin! T'aurais pu prévenir!

Soupirant une nouvelle fois avant d'aller s'écrouler sur l'un des banc présent dans la salle, Ryo se frotta les yeux essayant de se réveiller un peu mieux. Il avait passé la nuit avec Okura à discuter alors qu'il aurait dû aller en boite avec Yamapi. Déjà sans arriver en retard, il se serait fait engueuler par Pi mais là c'était son ami ET son leader qu'il avait sur le dos.

_ Pi! J'suis crevé, on ne pourrait pas en parler ce soir?

_ Pourquoi tu es en retard?

Et voilà le retour du leader qui se doit d'engueuler ses membres quand ils font quelque chose de travers.

_ J'ai pas entendu mon réveil.

_ Parce que tu n'était pas chez toi! J'ai essayé de t'appeler au mois dix fois! Où t'étais ?

Et voilà le retour du meilleur ami qui faisait une crise de jalousie.

Crise de jalousie? Tiens, c'était intéressant pour lui ça.

_ J'étais chez Okura.

_ C'est à cause de lui que tu m'as zappé?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Nishikido alors qu'il baissait la tête vers le sol. Manquerait que Yamashita remarque qu'il se foutait de lui en plus de tout ce qu'il avait fait de travers ses derniers jours.

C'étant rendu compte de ses sentiments envers son cadet, il avait difficilement essayé de s'éloigner, discutant souvent de ça avec Tacchon. Mais Pi n'avait vraiment pas l'air de vouloir le laisser s'éloigner.

Est ce que c'était une bonne chose pour lui?

C'est ce qu'il avait l'intention de découvrir maintenant.

_ J'ai le droit d'aller voir mon meilleur ami, quand même!

_ Ton meilleur ami?

Il comprenait la surprise qui passa dans le regard de Yamashita alors que ce dernier croyait vraiment être son meilleur ami. Mais voilà qu'il venait de se faire piquer sa place par Okura.

_ Et moi alors? Je suis quoi?

Ryo ne pu s'empêcher de laisser un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres faisant fondre un peu plus la confiance de Yamapi. L'aîné se rapprocha de son cadet posant ses mains sur ses hanches faisant passer le regard de Pi de la tristesse à la surprise. Se rapprochant un peu plus de son leader, Nishikido ne lâchât pas son sourire alors que Pi commençait à paniquer.

Voyant le visage de son aîné se rapprocher du sien, Yamashita ne pu s'empêcher de sentir son coeur battre un peu plus fort alors que sa langue glissait sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier attendant presque impatiemment la suite.

Le sourire de Ryo s'agrandit encore alors qu'il suivait le mouvement de la langue de son cadet des yeux. Finalement il s'était angoisser pour rien puisqu'il semblerait que le plus jeune partage ses sentiments.

Déposant doucement ses lèvres sur celle appétissante de Tomohisa, le Kanjani laissa glisser sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure le faisant entrouvrir la bouche. Le baiser se fit rapidement passionné alors que leurs langues commençaient à danser ensemble.

Passant ses bras autour du cou de son aîné, Yamashita se rapprocha un peu plus de lui faisant se frotter leurs deux corps. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Ryo avant qu'il ne se sépare de son cadet à bout de souffle.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore alors qu'il regardait Pi dans les yeux pour finalement lui dire.

_ Je ne veux plus être ton ami.

Fin

Je sais c'est court mais je vous avez prévenu au début.

J'espère quand même que ça vous aura plut.

Chibi


End file.
